When Ancient Souls are Damned
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, an ancient Aztec warrior, has re awaken in Soul Society with his only memory being his name. When his powers begin to grow he begins to get noticed by those that aren't exactly 'friendly', but that is later down the road. t rating for now, but I shall put a warning is there is a M rating needed.
1. Chapter 1

**I am alive, however I am putting my Shadow and Amy pairing on hold for now. Now this is a OC that I've had in mind for a while now. Apologies if this sucks, but I just wanna give it a shot.**

_Noon..better get up before my captain... _Rayne's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Shunsui Kyoraku, Taichou of division 8 in the Gotei 13 Court Squads, but right now he was waking up his newest recruit, one that wasn't a female.

"Rise and Shine, uh, Rayne!" said captain exclaimed, his dark brown hair waving as Sakura petals flew into his subordinate's room, causing him to look rather 'flaming' as Rayne thought.

"Not much one for titles, eh Kyoraku-Taichou?" Rayne stood and bowed out of respect while rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.

"It isn't that..it is more like..I can't pronounced your last name, son." The, now embarrassed, 8th division captain scratched the back of his head awkwardly/

"It is Mictlantecuhtli, Kyoraku-Taichou."nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the division said nonchalantly as she made her way into Rayne's quarters.

"Ah yes, thank you Nanao!" Kyoraku smiled as he got closer to his second in command, only to be rewarded with a death glare that had his eyes widen and himself take a step back.

"Well if he chooses to just go by his primary name, we can have that arranged." She turned her attention to their newest squad member, who just nodded in response.

"Very well, Rayne, the entire squad is meeting on the training grounds so that we may evaluate your strength and see as to where exactly we can place you, now if you show signs of being one of the top 9 seats, then you will continue to stay here, but if you are ranked lower, I am afraid that you will have to live in a bunkhouse with about 20 other ranked Shinigami, is that understood?" She spoke monotonously, which gave her more authority like that of a captain herself.

"Yes, Nanao-san" Rayne raised his head, which caused the female to blush, he was young when he died, and he graduated 2 and 1/2 years early from the academy, which was downright unheard of, but nonetheless she did enjoy looking at him more than their Captain.

"Well then, let's go, the squad is waiting.." With that, all inhabitants left the room, and appearing on the training grounds a few seconds later.

"Your speed is pretty well, Rayne, I thought you were going to beat both of us here." Kyoaku said with a smile and a lift of his hat, which made Rayne nod is head in thanks.

"Shinigami Yuji Tamakou please step to the center along with Rayne!" Nanao called out, and Rayne's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, all your subordinates are females?" His response received multiple reactions, from anger, to confusion, to amusement, and a few blushes from some of the other Shinigami, including Nanao.

"Why yes, all of us are female, which is a surprise to see that you are not, Kyoraku-Taichou only wanted a female division." Yuji stated with a smirk, causing Rayne to shake his head.

"I'm sorry, but is there another way I can test my strength? It is against my morals to fight a female." Rayne replied, causing Kyoraku to chuckle.

"Now now, there will be multiple females you may have to fight, unless you challenge me instead there is no.."

"Then I'll go against you, no disrespect to you or the division, but if I plan to get my ass kicked, I at least want to be able to strike back." Rayne interrupted.

Kyoraku nodded as if he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Very well.." His voice trailed off as he unsheathed one of his Zanpaktous, pointing it at Rayne's direction.

"Well now, draw your katana, I won't harm you too bad, but I shall put less restraints on myself as this battle continues." The 8th division captain said while still smiling, causing Rayne to nod and pull up his sleeves to reveal 2 cuffs on both of his wrists, which had medium-sized blades attatched.

"My my, very interesting Zanpaktou, What is its name if you don't mind my asking?" Kyoraku asked with the upmost interest.

"Oh, well his full name is Tamashi no Shukaku-ki, or Harvester of Souls, but he prefers to go by Grim." Rayne replied as he brought one of his blades up to his face, smiling a bit as he called his Shikai.

"Ichiji Teishi, Tamashi no Shukaku-ki.." His voice trailed as his cuffs disappeared and his reiatsu spiked to the same level as Kyoraku's own, he held 2 scythes in both of his hands.

"My Zanpaktou's ability is to pause everything around an area of 6 miles, except for myself and my opponent." Rayne stated as he lowered his scythes.

"Now I am aware that my pressure is very abnormal, but I am afraid this is all I can hold back for right now in this state, so I am asking you personally, Shunsui Kyoaku, may I be your 3rd seat?" He bowed his head as he waited for his captain to speak.

"Um..y-yeah, why not?" He smiled, completely dumbfounded that he found a Shinigami who was even stronger than Kenpachi Zaraki without his eyepatch.

"Why thank you sir, you will not regret this decision!" Rayne dropped his Shikai and stood again, slightly towering his captain.

"Wait, Kyoraku-Taichou, what happened?" Nanao question with some amount of concern.

"We have a new 3rd seat..now get him to the bar to celebrate while I go return to my quarters for the remainder of the day..." He replied as he shun-po'd off, leaving a still confused lieutenant in place.

"Well, ladies, I was ordered to take Rayne here to the bar, but I have paperwork and I am afraid i can't.."

"I'LL DO IT!" All of the division yelled in unison as they tried grabbing a part of Rayne and started pulling him off into one direction.

"I knew that would work, celebrate now, even though I haven't seen your strength, you will still have to do all of the paperwork I will have assigned to you.." Nanao smiled deviously as she retuned to her office, sorting out the work Rayne would have in the afternoon.

**Kind of an intro 1st chapter, it was good, ne? Hopefully, well that is it for tonight! Oyasuminasai! Goodnight!**

**Tamashi no Shukaku-ki : Harvester of Souls**

**Ichiji Teishi, Tamashi no Shukaku-ki : Pause, Harvester of Souls**


	2. Chapter 2

The horrid shrieks of mothers watching their children being slaughtered was the only thing being heard in the Grand Stadium as the Prince, Tezcatlipoca, watched with a smirk of pure amusement etched on his face as each of them lost their life to the giant feline, Rune, an obsidian-colored Jaguar, with black irises on a pool of black sclera, who just shredded, devoured, and ran down each of the children with an unquenchable bloodlust. Unfortunately, this is how life has been for the formerly free Aztecs, for it was Tezcatlipoca who established himself as their ruler over a century ago. It is said that the child who is able to defeat the beast responsible for the near extinction of their race shall be granted it's powers, wisdom, and shall be known as the Ruler of the Underworld and the God of Death. but none have been able to do so in the past 100 years since the Prince recently came to power.

"Now, the son of Nakal and Kintolt!" The Demonic-Ruler shouted as the small boy shuffled forward, his hair matted to his face from sweating out of sheer terror, he was barely old enough to hold the small knife he was giving, being to scared to harm himself. His entire body shaking violently out of fear, knowing fully well that he would end up exactly like his tribe's youth before him.. The Jaguar laughed maniacally at the poor boy, but he disregarded any sympathy towards the tan 'soldier' approaching his death.

"You cannot be serious, Tezcatlipoca, the boy has no strength whatsoever, and he looks younger than the rest! Surely you have someone who shall be able to give me the slightest bit of a work out in some kind of sense!" Rune shouted up to his master, who merely waved his hand off at the beast, who turned to face his new prey again, mindlessly obeying his non verbal command.

"Heartless as ever.. Well then.."

Time appeared to start slowing down as Rune pushed off his hind legs at the boy, who froze, his entire body stiffening as he knew the inevitable was going to happen, he wasn't going to fight his "destined" death, but then everything went dark. He felt his hands and torso become covered by a splattering substance that was thicker than the layer of sweat that was previously on him, yet he felt no pain that the beast would have obviously caused to his fragile frame.

His vision returned with the only sight being red on black eyes staring forward lifelessly upward at him, the eyes that were previously held a certain insanity to them that could make anyone become uneasy of his gaze. The boy looked down at his hands to them covered in the Jaguar's blood, but his nails were elongated and black as the beast's fur., slightly starling him as he saw that there was fur, muscle, and skin stuck inside the newly acquired claws and in between his fingertips.

Silence...

That's the only thing that filled the stadium as everyone looked at the dead animal and then back to the boy, Tezcatlipoca's eyes were wide with fear.. He knew exactly what was bound to happen next, but he never knew it would happen so soon, he was a few dozens souls short of requiring the title this boy just took right before him..

_Him? B-But th-that means he is..._

"NO!" He shouted as he jumped down to the ground in front of the boy, his spear drawn.

"The God of Death, The Ruler of the Underworld is supposed to be MY title, not the title of a mere child! I am he who is feared, the true embodiment of what Death is, he who has sacrificed a thousand souls would have given me my birthright name of Mictlantecuhtli, now I shall prove it right here, BOY!" He shouted as he shoved the weapon forward, blood splattering all over the ground behind the Prince..

_Wh-What?.. _He stuttered out as he stared at the boy in front of him, who caught the spear with his left hand, with little effort and shoved his right hand through the Prince's chest. The blood began making a puddle under their feet as he finally dropped to one knee, staring up at the cold gaze of the Demon-Child, whose eyes were red on black, like that of Rune's, but there wasn't a menacing look to them, but of one who was meant to rule.

"Im..Impossi..ble.. The..G..God of Death..and R..Ruler of T..The Under..World..is not..m..meant f..for a..mere ch..child.." Tezcatlipoca stated before falling on his stomach in front of his killer. The quiet weeping's of Mother's holding their son's to their chests, mentally praying safe passage into the realm of good, into the Soul Realm.

"Your..n..name..pl..lease.." a shaky woman said from behind the boy, her tears still streaming down her face as she held her own lifeless son to her chest.

"I am..Mictlantecuhtli.." The boy whispered, however all those in attendance could hear, and the woman nodded as she walked over to him, removed the bone plate from the former Prince's chest and placed it on his, immediately resulting clouds to form above and it beginning to rain lightly, signifying a new ruler's entitlement.

"The God of Death, and The Ruler of the Underworld..is our new ruler.." She said no lighter than his previous whisper, and he stared at them all with surprised eyes.

**Present time**

Rayne woke with a start as a pile of papers dropped suddenly on his abdomen, though he felt as if someone struck his head as well, but that was from his celebration that lasted until the sun rose again.

"Ugh..Wh-What are the-"

"Well, I guess I should just call you the son of Kyoraku-Taichou now, huh?" Nanao stated coldly as she glared at the new 3rd seat of their division.

"W-Wait..What? Now that just made me more confused.." He replied as he sat up properly, staring at the somewhat large pile of papers in his lap.

"I won't have 2 lazy men in this squad, Kyoraku-Taichou already abandons his responsibilities, and I'll be slayed by a low-classed Menos before I have you doing the same, you got that?" She stared at Rayne with anger burning in her eyes.

"Oh..Y-Yes Nanao-san, I am so sorry! I p-promise not to s-sleep so late so I c-can get my work done.." He replied quickly as he bowed and got to his desk and began to read, section, write, file, and stamp the papers finished in the blink of an eye as he gave then back to a, now extremely surprised Nanao, who took the papers and read through them carefully.

"Why..th..thank you, Rayne." She replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Now what do I do for the time being, Nanao-san?" Rayne asked curiously as he cracked his back to straighten himself up, showing he was a decent amount taller than his superior.

"Well Taichou was mentioned he would like an audience with you, but he didn't say what it was for. Nonetheless, once he finished up I want you to go to Unohana-Taichou to practice your Kido." Nanao stated as she began walking to their Captain's quarters, finding said Captain already at the door smiling at the both of them.

"Wow, Nanao-san, he is already becoming an asset, ne?" The 8th division Taichou said calmly as he opened the door.

"Nanao-san said you needed to speak to me about something? I believe it is private, correct?" Rayne raised a brow, hoping that his question would be accurate.

"Ah yes, well it would seem Soutaichou wanted me to bring you to him personally, but I cannot for the life of me remember why." Kyoraku stated as he and Rayne began walking to 1st division after saying their farewells to Nanao.

**At 1st Division: With Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Rayne**

"I heard about wht happened on your first day here, Rayne, and I must say to graduate from the academy earlier than Toshiro Hitsuguaya, and even surpass your own captain to settle on being only the 3rd seat..What are you planning, son?" Yamamoto's strong voice questioned 8th division's 3rd seat, who merely kept himself upright from the man's reiatsu, even if it was an act to not seem so powerful.

"Nothing at all, Soutaichou Yamamoto, I merely wished to not take away the role of Nanao Ise, so I decided to be Kyoraku-Taichou's 3rd seat, as I feel it would give me the respect I would like to have, but at the same time I wouldn't seem too strong for random shinigami to want to spar all the time." Rayne replied after a seconds thought on his answer, causing Yamamoto to open his eyes a bit.

"Ah, but you are stronger than most shinigami here, including most captains in only your shikai state while they could be in their bankai state, except for Kenpachi-Taichou, who you seem to be stronger than him without his eyepatch." Soutaichou replied to Rayne, who just nodded.

"And I can also sense you are withdrawing a substantial amount of reiatsu as we speak, would you mind letting it go for a moment?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Why I suppose so, but are you sure you could remain upright? Not to sound arrogant or anything, but I don't know how strong I really am.."Rayne looked upward into the eyes of the Soutaichou, slowly letting his reiatsu leak out by seeing the head captain's answer in his eyes.

One second his reiatsu went from that of a lieutenant, a captains, then it all came crashing down with Yamamoto actually having to use his cane for it's apparent use, to keep him upright was not as difficult as breathing, however. Rayne saw that Kyoraku was already on one knee gasping for air, and Yamamoto to soon end up in the same position, so he allowed them to stand, and relieve their lack of oxygen, by suppressing his reiatsu yet again.

"My, my, I had no idea.." Kyoraku stated with wide eyes as he looked towards his 3rd seat..

**In 3rd divison...**

"Well Well..It seems we got a lil' problem, eh Aizen-Taichou? Kyoraku-Taichou's new 3rd seat is a bit ova force ta be reckn with, ne?" A siver-haired man stated, getting off the ground he was just trying to keep himself up on his hands moments before the large weight getting off his shoulders.

"Yes..It would seem that the Grand Fisher project just also commenced, but Kurosaki can wait.. Gather up the specimens, I believe it is time to test out my hollowfication project, what do you say, Gin?" Soskue Aizen, Captain of 5th divison. said with a smirk as he also stood again.

"O' course, Aizen-Taichou, ya are tha bos aftah all!"

**BAM! Yes I didn't upload earlier, but I really don't have much of an excuse other than school work and regular work!**

**I don't own bleach! Tite Kubo does.**

**I only own the OC's I put in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is going to be primarily set in First Person Point of View, with Rayne being set in the human world, which means he will be having some interaction with the Karakura High School students, as well as Urahara and Yoruichi. **

**I saw that there was a request as to how Rayne's last name was pronounced, so I'm gonna try and guess.**

**There are a few different ways as to how to pronounce, but I've been saying it like Meekt-lahn-te-koot-ly, and that is the English annunciation. **

**I am taking this chapter to say that I do not own Bleach, I merely own Rayne and the OCs I put in the story.**

I woke up before the sun today, which was odd because I have never done that, perhaps it was due to the mission I was given by Soutaichou Yamamoto to go into the human world. I was also surprised to hear that he never really thought Urahara and Yoruichi were traitors, but he could not figure out as to why he banished them from Soul Society all those years ago. I started out to the training grounds to practice some low-level kido Unohana-taichou taught me, but I was surprised at the fact I was able to catch on so quickly and eventually did not require the incantations after an hour or two. So the one I'm trying to work on now is Hado #62, Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence), and I am so close to getting it down without the need of incantation.

"My My, Rayne, you really amaze me, a level 62 Hado without trouble.. A specimen like you could be very interesting to study when alive, or dead.." The cackling voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Taichou of 12th Division and the head of the research and development department came from a few feet to my right and I turned quickly. Even though it was illegal to draw your sword on a Captain, I never did trust the mad scientist, I had already heard of his experiments and the lengths he normally went to in order to get what he wanted, Hell I heard he also experiments on his own daughter.

"Ah, Kurotsuchi-Taichou, to what to I owe this pleasure?" I asked sternly, but not in a way that would force him to want to attack me.

"Just merely studying your progress, Rayne, and asking for a experiment session before you leave for the human world, completely harmless I assure you." He cracked a smile that nearly split the crazy bastard's face in half. I don't know why, but this one seemed more forced, as if he really had no intentions on doing me any bodily harm, but it isn't like I can't take him. I brought the Soutaichou to one knee without need of Shikai, however this information was only between myself, the Soutaichou himself, and Kyoraku-Taichou.

I pondered his request and eventually finished my training, I decided I would go to 12th Division before I left for the Human World. I then walked to Kenpachi Zaraki's Division, as I promised Madarame Ikaku, 11th Division's 4th seat, a sparring match yesterday and I knew he would be awake around this time.

I walked into the division and the first thing I saw was indeed Madarame Ikaku, but he was getting teased by their Lieutenant, Yachiru. He was currently chasing her around because she had his Zanpaktou and was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with him slightly lagging behind a few steps. I knew he wasn't that fast, but the fact the little girl was keeping such a far distance from him astounded me greatly.

"Dammit Ikaku, I thought you wanted to spar, not play tag with your superiors!" I teased at him, causing him to lose focus and fall into one of the gaps between the buildings. He got up and dusted himself off, glaring at me coldly, which just made me chuckle as I helped him up. After another few minutes, and the bribery of sweets, Ikaku got his Zanpaktou back and we sparred, with me holding back of course.

Eventually everything went well, Mayuri gave me some new Shihakushou that was simply inverted and less loose-fitting than my original. He told me in will suppress my Reiatsu easier, and it is easier to move around in as apposed to the one I had on before. He gave me a few poisons as well so I could earn my new clothing, though I didn't mind, I am merely to use the poisons given to me and record the results. I was eventually escorted by Kyoraku and Nanao to a Senkaimon. I was transported into the human world, just a couple hundred yards from where I could feel three large Reiatsu levels, which I assumed were Urahara, Yoruichi, and a man named Tessai, who were all former Captains. I heard plenty of Yoruichi and Urahara so I knew who I would be dealing with, but Tessai I heard very little about, other than his kido techniques were stronger than even Unohana, which is kind of scary to me.

_Ah, well I guess I should go speak with them, after all, I have been told they are not hostile unless provoked. _I ended up hearing the screech of some little girls and Shunpo'd immediately in that direction, only to find a large, fish looking hollow, who was currently holding two small children in his hand.

"Put the children down, you damn hollow, and fight a real opponent!" I shouted as I revealed my two blades at my sides, this somehow caused the hollow to laugh maniacally.

"**HAHA, you Shinigami are all the same! Thinking you are all this and that, but you are nothing but mere trash compared to me, the almighty Grand Fisher! Wait, your clothing is different.. Are you one of Aizen's Espada? Ah to hell with it, you still have weak reiatsu, but if I devour you it could prove to be well worth letting these runts scurry off!**" The hollow, known as Grand Fisher to me now, shouted with arrogance in his voice. Though I couldn't blame him, he couldn't detect the small reiatsu I was emitting until I started letting some out that made him immediately drop his hostages and down to one knee as he started gasping for breath.

"**Who...What...Are Y...You?** **Shi...nigami...**" The Grand Fisher asked as I got closer to him, holding one of my blades to his neck as I saw his entire body shaking with fear. I felt something inside start to burn up and my head began to hurt, but I kept my focus and concentrated on the Grand Fisher.

"I am Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, Third seat of the Eighth Division in the Gotei 13 court squads, and I am who is going to be ending your life right now." I stated as I shoved the blade through his mask and out the other side, and then my head began to pound as it felt like someone was trying to break through a wall with all their force, and the wall was my head. I don't know why, but I heard cackling that was even more mischievous than Mayuri's own in the back of my head, and I didn't recognize it.

_G..Grim..Wha...What's going on? Are..y..you alright?_ I asked my Zanpaktou spirit as I let my reiatsu decrease until nearly depleting, and I reached and held my hand to my pounding skull. I heard no answer. I wonder why he didn't answer, I tried to relax and allow myself to enter my inner world, but it was completely useless as if I was kicked out.

"I need to get to Urahara.." I said lightly to myself as I Shunpo'd off into his direction, arriving only a second later. I was greeted by two small kids, one boy and one girl, and they looked directly at me.

"Can they see me?" I asked to no one in particular, but they both nodded and the little girl walked inside, returning later with a man clad in green, who I presumed was Kiskue Urahara. I didn't know much about him, other than the fact he was the previous 12th division captain and the former head of the research and development department, and the man was a real genius, but right now he had a goofy smile on his face and he was holding a cane in his right hand, and a fan in his left. He had green and white- striped bucket hat that sat atop his head, and his eyes had a weird twinkle to them, similar to a child's that had just saw a large pile of sweets, and it was unsettling to say the least.

"Ah, and who might you be? A Shinigami clearly with a different set of clothing to look similar to the enemy, but I guess the real question would be what business do you have here?" He asked in a very cheery tone, as a much larger, much darker man came out behind him, who I guessed was Tessai. I didn't know very much about him, other than he was in charge of the Kido Corps, so I am guessing he must be at captain-level strength.

"I am Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, Third seat of Eight's Division Kyoraku Shunsui. I know who you are, Urahara Kiskue, former 12th Division Taichou and former head of the Research and Development department." I said, going on one knee in front of the group, which caused Urahara to smirk.

"My my, no formalities please, Rayne was it? Just all me Urahara, or as the locals call me, Mr. Hat-N-Clogs, and this is Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. I'm not sure where Yoruichi is, but she must be around somewhere." Urahara looked around the immediate area, and as if on cue I felt a presence right behind me, gently stroking my hair. I turned and held my right blade outward, but I saw nothing as a light weight sat on my shoulders.

"Woah, quick one, ne? Hopefully that isn't the best you can do." A female voice rang sensually in my right ear, causing me to shiver slightly before I slashed at the, now disappeared, weight on top of me. I then saw a very beautiful women standing in front of me a few feet away, her right hand on her hip and the other hanging down her side. I already knew who this woman was in front of me, but I ended up blurting out..

"You are Yoruichi Shihoin, former stealth force commander and Second Division captain! You are also know as the Goddess of Flash, wow, such a pleasure to finally meet the three most famous names in Soul Society!" I bowed on both knees in front of the group, putting on a decent act as Yoruichi blushed and Urahara out a fan in front of his face to hide his own smirk that was forming.

"Well, flattery will get you everywhere in this world." She finally replied as her blush died down.

"I merely seek residence here to ask training..and perhaps, a favor?" I questioned as I stood, looking particularly at Urahara as his smirk was fully shown.

"Training is a fair price, no matter of what kind you are looking for, but favors..now those are something that are a bit pricey on my end." The owner of the small shoten stated as he tilted his head sideways inside. We all entered, with Yoruichi first, myself second, Ururu and Jinta behind me, Urahara behind them, and finally Tessai who eventually just disappeared.

"Well I will probably ask for training in speed and kido, but my favor is primarily for you, Kiskue Urahara." I stated seriously as he gave a cue for those, other than the two of us, leave the room.

"Well, I saw a hollow before I made it here, went by the name of Grand Fisher.." I started and Urahara immediately became interested as he keened inward to hear more.

"Well he was caught of guard by my clothing, saying I was part of Aizen's Espada I believe, well after I killed him I..I couldn't hear my zanpaktou anymore, but a laugh inside my inner world, but he is the only on there. Do you know what it could mean? I mean, my favor is for you to help me enter my own inner world." I began to ramble, which is a habit I obtained throughout my life as a soul.

"Well well, very interesting bit of information, Rayne, well I do believe I can help you out, under one condition." Urahara stated with a serious look.

"Sure, what is it? Run tests? Secret passage into Soul Society? Maybe even-"

"I want you to go to Hueco Mundo and become part of Aizen's Espada army!" Urahara exclaimed, causing me to deadpan.

"Wha-..Are you serious?"

**And scene! Sorry about the wait and the stupid cliffhanger, but I am afraid that is all I can think of for right now.**

**I apologize but I will not be finishing the IPod story because I have lost the doc every single time, but no worries. I shall make up my absence and my leaving of a story by uploading another chapter sometime tomorrow!**

**Fair well, my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Rayne is aware that Aizen and Gin are up to no good, and learns that he will be fitting in really well in Hueco Mundo..How am I so sure if this you ask? I am the author of the story! **

**So far it is still mostly in Rayne's point of view, but I shall notify if that changes throughout the story.**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and yada yada yada!**

**I do not have pairings formed up yet, but I will probably think of some while writing. Now on with the program!**

**There is a LOT OF SWEARING THIS CHAPTER!**

**So you fucknuts have been warned! Love ya'll though!**

**3rd Person POV**

Rayn spent the past 2 weeks under Urahara's Shoten, training with the 3 exiled former captains, Urahara Kiskue, Shihouin Yoruichi, and Tsukabishi Tessai. With each offering him expert advice and helped him "get stronger', even though he was possibly the strongest soul in existence, surpassing the Head Captain himself just by letting his reiatsu spike up a bit. During his training he learned some techniques that would able him to practically disappear in any shadows, he could a level 90 Bakudo and Hado without the needs of incantation, and he even achieved a Bankai, but only he and his new Zanpaktou knew of that.

_Flash back. Music: Tensa Zangetsu Theme_

**Rayne's POV**

"Grim?...Hey, you in here?" I asked with great concern for my lifetime friend, and recent partner. I was meditating in Urahara's secret training grounds when I found the urgent need to check up on Grim, because it was 3 days since the incident when I first got to the human world.

"If you try and scare me again, I'll kick you in the nuts!" I threatened half-heartedly. I really hated when he decided to do that, but right now I would probably say anything, just to hear him.

"**Tch..Lookin' for somebody, boy?**"

I froze..

That voice..no..no no no no no!

"R..Rune?" I looked up to see a black jaguar, only his eyes weren't all black this time, they were red on white, and he looked more human, with a bone-plate helmet that had two large teeth hanging down (picture Ggio a bit) and went a bit past his chin, gauntlets, shin guards, and a chest plate. All of them had black markings, and there was red splatter marks along the mouth, chest plate, and his gauntlets.

"**Ah, ya' do remember me, well then..**" He charged after me, his claws long and black as I was almost too late to intercept his attack, and was forced back a foot. He was quick, but I was still holding back, if I just let my reiatsu go...

_W-What?..._I couldn't feel myself get any stronger, and he started to laugh.

"**Foolish boy, ya didn't think I would've come 'ere without knowing where yer power came from? Why do ya think Grim is gone?**" My eyes went wide as I was forced back by a hard kick to the sternum that about knocked the wind out of me.

"Wha...Grim?" I looked around and what I saw was Grim...My...he was laying lifelessly on the ground a mere 10 feet from where I was fighting this evolved version of Rune, his head was removed, as well as both his arms. He was still bleeding as if the fight just occurred, but how could I have been so oblivious to the fact my Zanpaktou was killed right inside of my head?

"**Fucker put up a good fight, but he wasn't prepared to fight a hollow of my caliber.**" Rune said confidently as he shoved his claws through my back and out of my chest. I didn't feel the pain, but I did feel myself cough up blood as I stared at the remains of my family, my twin..

"G..Grim.." I staggered towards his corpse and dropped to both knees in front of him as I looked into his white eyes, I felt something starting to slip as the hole in my chest began to leak white from it and opened a bit wider.

_Music: La Distancia Para un Duelo_

"**Wait..The fuck are ya doin', Rayne?**" I heard Rune ask as Grim began to absorb into me, and Rune dropped to both knees from my reiatsu spiking up, higher than before.

"I am fusing with Grim again, but this time..You will be staying as well, but we are going to be partners." I replied calmly and stood, turning to look at him as my two blades disappeared, and turning into one scythe.

"The two most powerful beings from on tribe are now fused, and with the strongest demonic fusion as their Zanpaktou, Rune Tezcatlipoca." My voice was void of emotions as I felt his being fusing into the scythe, his screaming threats and obscenities were no longer important. We were one being now, a true hollowfied demon hybrid, something that would strike the fear out of the known worlds just by the presence of such a being.

"Farewell, hermano, but one day I shall see you and our familia again, I promise." I smirked as I returned to the present time, I managed to keep my reiatsu from alerting anyone I guess.

_Flash back end, Music fades out._

Rune, or as he likes to be called by my former twin brother, Grim, has giving me the final stage of my soul reaper abilities. However, I haven't really used my bankai before, but he made up for that by helping me use my hollow techniques as well. My cero is that of a level higher than a Menos Grande, and my speed is still only outmatched by yoruichi, my strength far exceeds Yamamoto's by now, and I am sure my kido is well above that of all captains, even Unohana, and I am certain I surpass Tessai now as well.

I was patrolling the park because I sensed a few hollows in that direction, but what I saw was a shinigami fighting them both off easily, until I noticed a black portal opening in the center of where there were some children playing.

"AHHH, Ulquiorra, it sure does feel nice knowing this Kurosaki brat is right here, right?" a /very/ large hollow? said, I only questioned that because he looked nothing like a hollow, but sure as Hell resembled no shinigami.

"Yammy quiet yourself will you? If you even think about jeopardizing our mission, Aizen-sama will likely have your head on one of his silver platters." another, more normal-looking hollow by the name of Ulquiorra stated nonchalantly. Both of their reiatsu could crush anyone who was within their range, but it was clearly evident that they were holding back more than led on, especially the big guy, who apparently is Yammy.

"Who the Hell are you guys? What could you two possibly want here?" the orange-haired shinigami asked, looking at the two hollows with his sword pointing forward in accusation, I knew this was Ichigo Kuroaki, because Urahara had told me plenty about him, I took it upon myself to land next to him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Now there are two, but is the new guy on our side?" Yammy questioned as he looked back at Ulquiorra, who looked like he wanted to backhand the first through a dozen walls and go to sleep.

"Yammy, have you even noticed this one before? Just because his outfit is similar doesn't mean he is with us, clearly it is an inverted style of Kurosaki's wardrobe..Idiot." Ulquiorra replied, staring at me before he noticed the hole in the center of my chest.

"Perhaps he is with us, Yammy take out Kurosaki, I want to learn more about our ally here." He stated before disappearing and charged me head on, but I was quick to block his attempt and send him into the air from a high kick. I flew up to meet his sword with my hand, causing his eyes to widen a bit.

"Ahh, perhaps you could prove more use to Aizen-sama than Kurosaki after all. Mind telling me your name, before I label you trash?" Ulquiorra smirked a bit as I spun, kicking his chest and sending him flying a few feet back.

"Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, 3rd seat of division 8, however I am sure that is about to change, once I join your side." I smiled as Ulquiorra seemed a bit shocked I was a shinigami.

"Well, mind me asking what you are doing being with trash like those soul reapers instead of being our comrade?" Ulquiorra asked as I kept my smile in place. Well, Urahara is probably going to be upset for me not telling him I was starting his research early, and without him, but he'll get over it.

"First, let Kurosaki go, tell Yammy to flank his left and render him unconscious will you, but if he can't allow me." I stated as I threw the large hollow into the still opened portal, resulting in Ulquiorra following him behind. I pulled Ichigo up by his shoulders and shook him to wake up.

"Look, Ichigo, I need you to tell Urahara that faze 1 us starting, and that I am sorry for starting this without him." Ichigo nodded his head and he disappeared from sight, and I began walking with the two hollows though the portal.

After being given a briefing about Hueco Mundo, the Espada, the Garganta we traveled through, and the multitude of hollow techniques I could learn, I was feeling Grim begin to get excited.

_"I didn't even know we could do half o' that shit, I can't wait ta practice it_ all!" I heard say aloud to no one in particular as we made our way through Las Noches, the base of the Espada, Ichimaru Gin, and their fearless leader, Soskue Aizen.

"Well now, Ulqui, ain't ya gonna introduce me ta yer friend 'ere?" Gin asked, the silver- haired former 3rd division captain asked as his eyes were mere slits of happiness, and he had a smile that resembled a fox. I never really met him or Aizen, who was the captain for 5th division, but I guess when they betrayed Soul Society and nearly sacrificed Kuchiki Rukia, everyone was utterly shocked.

"This is a hybrid, his name is Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, he was a former 3rd seat under 8th division's captain. Now if you will excuse me, Gin and Yammy, I shall escort him myself to reduce any further questioning and I prefer things to be quiet while I walk." And with that, myself and Ulquiorra left behind Gin and Yammy, who both seemed to be completely dumbfounded at Ulquiorra, and I was as well.

"So you are the fourth strongest here, yes?" I asked him after a couple of seconds of awkward silence, something that I have hated ever since I was in Soul Society.

"Yes, I am the Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, I figured since we will undoubtedly be comrades soon, it would be rude for you to not know my name and rank." He replied to my questions without hesitation.

"I think I am going to like you, you aren't annoying, but you also aren't some statue that just will just take an order and follow it direction to dire-"

"Actually, I had no intention on acting out form Aizen-sama's orders, but since you were able to block my sword with your bare while I wasn't holding anything back, needless to say I think you are going to do well around here." Ulquiorra interrupted me with a slight smirk on his face, I don't know why, but I feel like this is the most his face has done that in his entire life, oh well.

"Well I appreciate it, so what rank do you think I will be getting, Ulquiorra?" I asked him, only to receive a shrug in response.

"Hard to say, I could tell you are holding back your power, but I thought I wouldn't be ranked because I am doing that very thing." He stated as he stared ahead of us, but my eyes slightly became more visible with my lids opening more.

"You are holding back strength too? Well what rank do you think you would've gotten, had you been at full strength?" I asked with an immense amount of interest.

"Well, you don't seem like one to say things to many people, so follow me, Aizen can wait a few minutes longer for my report." Ulquiorra grabbed my shoulder and we flashed into, what I am guessing to be, his room.

"Now, in order for me to tell you the rank I would probably receive, I have to tell you a few things about me and how I was created to be an Arrancar." He started as I nodded.

"I first realized my existence to be unique before I was turned into a hollow, my soul wasn't happy being the way it was. In my previous life I was hurt by many people, whether it was family, friends, or in my relationship trials. I could never seem to be what people call 'happy', it was never an option for me, but as I came to my tragic end by a Menos Grande, I felt my soul take over all the other hollow souls that were in there, and I was turned into an Adjuchas immediately after. I quickly rushed through the ranks of hollowfied forms before stopping at my peak, the strength of the Soul King was nothing compared to mine as a Vasto Lordes, but then I found myself growing tired of being powerful and returned to my Arrancar faze. I now believe that my power is stronger than even the Cero's, but I personally don't want that kind of reputation going about me." He finished and looked at me, my mouth agape and my eyes were so wide I am sure they would have popped out had I not came to my senses sooner.

_He is that powerful? Is it possible that he even surpasses myself? If he is stronger than me, I am certainly grateful I am making friends with him now._

Ulquiorra saw my concentration on the floor in front of me and the slight fear that was in my eyes and shook my shoulder.

"You should know something else, I never told anyone about my life before I was here as an Espada, and I never thought in my entire lifetime I would ever let a complete stranger know this very personal part about me, but I can sense strength in you as well, so it is only natural to want to establish a bond with someone who could prove to be a worth adversary, correct?" I looked into his green eyes that held a stern, yet gentle, look to them as I nodded slowly.

"So, does this make us friends, Ulquiorra?" I asked and he smiled again.

"I do believe that this makes us friends, now let us get going, because I honestly don't need Aizen-sama shouting my ear off as to why he hasn't gotten a report immediately after my mission. Hopefully you can distract him for me." Ulquiorra let out, what seemed to be a chuckle, but it was completely lax and he just let it come out with his breath, quickly before we began walking into a room with a throne sitting high above the whole room.

_Just go along with this.._ I heard Ulquiorra's voice in my head as I saw him looking in my direction, and nodded in response. His voice went back to monotone as he began to talk as if he just gave me an entire tour of Las Noches.

"And right here is Aizen-sama's throne room, where he will usually ask a certain number of us to go out and either retrieve things of his interest, or gather information on certain targets he has lines up, but there rarely is any of that here, because he already knows what everyone is up to. Ah, Aizen-sama, I am reporting back from Karakura Town." Ulquiorra said as he bowed down, but I chose to remain standing as I looked up at the man in the large chair.

"Good, you never disappoint me, Ulquiorra, what have you to report for me. I see Kurosaki is not with you, but I am to believe you are going to explain that and as to why 8th Division's 3rd seat is here in front of me?" Aizen's brown eyes glared at me, but not in a menacing sentiment, more along the lines of an 'I got my eyes on you' fort of thing.

"Yes, while Yammy and myself confronted Kurosaki Ichigo, we were not that pleased with his strength, and quickly diminished him for Rayne here. His power far exceeded Kurosaki's and he was also able to catch my attack barehanded, as well as giving me a few setbacks in any further advances I tried making to subdue him to get to the target." Ulquiorra replied as he pulled one of his eyes out of the socket and crushed it, sending particles into the air that revealed the entire scene he just explained.

"Ah, I see." Aizen said quietly as he began to think of a few things, probably about me and he looked slightly disappointed, as if he wasn't pleased with Ichigo's strength. The kid did stand up to two Espada level hollows and didn't die, sure as Hell didn't do much damage, but even that impressed me a bit. I didn't like the look of Aizen, by the way, I heard about how kind and generous he was back in Soul Society, but I never really conversed with him much, never really had a need to.

"So, Aizen, care for a demonstration, since we aren't back in the Seireitei I won't have to hold back, right?" I smiled confidently up at the man, who simply shook his head and smirked.

"How do I not know if this is all bluff? I will allow you to test yourself against Yammy, since he is the 10th Espada, he will be able to become the deciding factor if you are Espada material." Aizen retorted with over confidence lacing his every word.

"I accept the challenge, so let's begin." I materialized my scythe which made Aizen's and Ulquiorra's eyes both widen a bit.

_The only being I knew who could materialize a weapon out of thin air was Barragan, this boy is strange, but I can definitely tell he shall deal with Yammy without breaking a sweat. _I overheard Ulquiorra think and smirkd at him. Call me crazy if you want, but I'm pretty sure the two of us have established a mental connection of sorts.

**A few minutes later, a few miles from Las Noches, all Espada present as well as Gin, Aizen, and Rayne of course.**

"Aizen-sama. to which of us Espada, mere worms to your Godliness, are to fight this Shinigami?" A taller dark Espada asked, named Zommari Leroux, Septima Espada.

"Rayne shall go against Yammy, for I want to test his strength against him so that we will se if he is to become one of your brethren." Aizen replied with a smile as myself and Yammy stood across from each other.

_Music: Quincy Craft_

" 'bout damn time, thank you, Aizen-sama! Now, worm, what shall you say before you become my next meal?" Yammy stated as he unsheathed his sword, and I materialized my scythe in front of everyone, causing a gasp from some of the Fracciones present.

"Don't hold back, big guy!" I smiled as he began to get angry and charged at me full force, and as he made to slash my torso, I jumped and stood on his blade.

"My my, didn't anyone teach you the basics of fighting a stronger opponent? You are supposed to feel them out before striking them blindly." I jumped off his blade and planted both of my feet firmly across his face, sending him flying into a few pillars a couple hundred feet from our location.

"Wow, he is good, muy bueno." A brown haired man with a jawbone around his neck stated as he seemed to wake up from his usual sleepy look I saw previously.

"You fucker!" I heard Yammy yell as he shot a cero my way, which I merely flew through and landed a right hook to his abdomen, causing him to double over. I sent him flying with a back kick and drove my knee into his chest as I met him mid air, finishing off the assault with a downwards kick, sending him into the sands below.

"Now now, no need to get like that, my we barely just started." I landed on the ground in front of him as he got up, blood spilling heavily from his nose and mouth, his clothing was in tatters.

"Heh.. If that us the case.."

_Music: Invasion and Trechery_

"Be enraged, Ira!" He shouted before all in the general area fell to their knees, except for m, who was just impressed that this huge guy just shot up to be at least 90 feet tall. He slammed a giant fist down to me and I quickly sliced through it with no problem, causing his to scream obscenities at me, and I started to feel the other's spark their reiatsu out of astonishment.

"Agh! no matter, this is nothing to me, you see, my power is like that of nothing anyone like you could even imagine! Ira's power allows me to gain strength by getting pissed off!" As if on cue, he began to change again, and get much larger as his hand regrew as if it wasn't even cut.

"A lowly Shinigami such as yourself has no hope! Now die, you pest!" He began to charge a cero from his gigantic mouth.

"Well then," I began as I doubled my scythe, and stabbed them into the sand on both of my sides.

"Ichiji Teishi.." I whispered, and a second later I saw Yammy's movements before he even began to move. I made quick work of him, flying right behind his neck as I elbowed this opening with half effort and watched as his transformation disappeared. Then, he was left wavering between conscious and unconsciousness with his sword by his side. The fallen giant looked up at me in complete fear and hatred right before his eyes closed, I removed the effect of my Shikai and smirked at the wide eyed Espada.

"He..withstood that, and still defeated him?" Ulquiorra stated just above a whisper, gaining a nod from all the Espada, and Gin. Aizen looked at me with a look a couldn't exactly describe, but he definitely wasn't as cocky as he was a few moments ago.

_Music fades_

"Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, I do believe you were able to defeat Yammy without the slightest effort, and only resorted in releasing your sword before he was able to destroy all of Hueco Mundo, you have my thanks as well as the respect of all your fellow Espada and myself, Cero." The brown haired ex captain stated as he held a small orb in front of me, that shot a light right into my left eye. After minute of blinking my vision became a little distorted and then settled down.

"My my, the first and only one of us who has their number on the whole left side of their face." I heard Nnoitra state with some humor in his tone.

**3rd Person POV**

_His tattoo chose to cover his eyelid and down his cheek, and the design has more tribal that represents teeth on the outer part of his upper lip, how strange. _Aizen thought to himself as he studied Rayne's new appearance. His clothes were still the same, as was his skin tone, but he was more defined and he saw that there were tattoos going down his right arm and covering his hand in tribal. His hair was longer as well, covering his tattooed eye and his eyes were red on black sclera, and his finger nails were black and slightly pointed.

"Well, I guess I could get used to this. Hey, Ulquiorra, mind showing me around more since I didn't get a full tour?" Rayne looked over at said Espada, who nodded and motioned for him to follow as he began to walk away from the group.

"A-Aizen..sama.. He surpasses all of us, even you, my Lord. What does this mean?" Zommari asked with general concern, looking over to Yammy, as did Aizen, who brought the orb to the fallen Espada's chest, absorbing all of his energy and making the orb glow a bright white and then disappear, which caused his eyes to widen from shock.

**Booyah! That is Chapter 4, and for those who haven't noticed I took down the little filler bullshit I had.**

**So Rayne is an Espada now, and has made friends with Ulquiorra! Awesome!**

**Now if there is anything any of you would like to see in this story, please lemme know in the reviews or pm me something!**

**I do not own Bleach, I don't get money from this shit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finally got the balls to post another chapter, but it's gonna be hectic.**

**I don't own Bleach you guys, but who else has been keeping up with the Manga? WOW!**

**It is sad that everything is gonna end soon...**

**So onward to the chapter!**

**3rd Person POV~ Soul Society: 1st Division's meeting room...**

"HE WHAT?" Yamamoto's voice boomed as his reiatsu surged, causing all the captains, minus Ichimaru Gin and Soskue Aizen who weren't there, to fall to one knee, and even Kenpachi was having trouble keeping his breathing steady for the Commander's large amounts of spiritual energy.

"S-Sir..Rayne Mictlantecuhtli, former 3rd seat to 8th Division's Kyoraku-Taichou was seen with two members of Aizen's Espada army leaving by means of a Garganta.." The new Lieutenant of 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia, stated as she was able to breathe again after Yamamoto lifted the pressure on his subordinates.

"You are sure of this, Kuchiki-san? I mean, what are the odds my 3rd seat would even want to be around them at all?" Kyoraku asked with hidden worry in his voice, not wanting to believe his subordinate, who was actually stronger than anyone in the entire Sereitei, would turn against his friends and allies.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kyoraku-Taichou, but he was seen taking on a high-level Arrancar-class hollow without the slightest hesitation. He also rendered another one completely unconscious that even Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't fight off with his Bankai.." Rukia stated shakily as she saw the disappointment that was within the 8th Division Captain's inner emotions. Kyoraku just nodded and put his head down and closed his eyes.

_'Why, Rayne..? Why did you do this? I want to believe there is a reason for everything in this life, but I can't even think as to why you would side with Soul Society's worst enemy yet, and to do so willingly...I can't even wonder what's going on through that head of yours' _Kyoraku thought as he ran his hand through his facial hair.

**Hueco Mundo: Rayne's room**

"Checkmate, biatch!" Rayne stated as he took away the last pawn Grimmjow had with his rook, causing him to flip the board over in complete agitation.

"I do believe that makes 6 times in a row, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated, causing the Sexta to flip off the green-eyed Espada. Sure, Grimmjow was really pissed because he was certain he could never over power the new Cero Espada that was within their ranks, but he saw that the male wouldn't act all cocky and he seemed easy to get along with, mainly because mostly all the Espada, save for Barragan and Yammy, would visit their newest comrade every day it seemed. Rayne never really minded it really, because he saw that gaining their friendship and loyalty would work perfectly to what him and Urahara were planning underneath everyone's noses.

"Ya fuckin' cheated, Rayne!" Grimmjow snarled as he shot a Bala to where the small table the chess board was on, obliterating it and leaving a small pile of ash with black smoke in its place. This made Lilynette and Syzayel chuckle softly, Lylynette's being louder because of her childish demeanor, and even Starrk cracked a smile as he sat up a bit from his former slouched position on the new chair he got for Rayne's room so he could sit comfortably amongst the crowded Cero's room.

"I didn't cheat, Grimmy-Boy, you just aren't capable of being able to think of multiple moves before your opponent has time to make them." Rayne said as he stood up to stretch.

"Well, to Hell with it, wanna do a bit of sparring? But no Zanpaktou!" Grimmjow said as he got back his signature smirk, making Rayne nod in response to the Sexta Espada's request.

"Ohh, this would be an excellent opportunity to evaluate our newest ally's ability to fight hand-to-hand. Oohh the things I could learn from you, Rayne.." Syzayel stated as he pushed up his white-framed glasses higher on his nose whilst smiling deviously, making the other Espada in the room, and the just entered Nnoitra, but minus Lilynette, shudder at the pink-haired Octava's statement.

"Yeah, and Syzayel I swear if I catch ya trying to experiment on me again, I am going to kick your silly ass!" Rayne stated, causing the smile on the scientist's face to widen immensely.

A few minutes past and soon Rayne, Grimmjow, Starrk with Lilynette on his shoulders, Nnoitra, Syzayel, and Ulquiorra were all on the training grounds a few miles away from Hueco Mundo.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow quickly shouted, causing his reiatsu to spike up and make the eyes on those in attendance to widen a bit from the Sexta's immediate action of taking the form of his Resurrecion.

"I thought you said no Zanpak-"

"I don't have one in this form, Cero! Besides, don't ya suppose this is more fair, ya being the Cero Espada an' all?" Grimmjow interrupted with his same shit-eating grin on his face. This made Rayne nod at the points the, surprisingly perceptive, blue-haired Espada that was currently charging him head on.

"Predictable.." Rayne said as he grabbed the real Grimmjow's hand that was going to swipe him from the right, causing the Afterimage of the Sexta to fade away, then sending him flying to the air straight above their location with a light throw.

"Well I sure as Hell would hope you could see that one coming, if not, then I don't know how you would've been the Cero." Grimmjow stated as he fired off several Balas directly at Rayne, who simply made the air around him thick enough to just cause the attack to bounce away.

"I will admit, you have improved a bit, but I am pretty sure that 11th Division's Kenpachi Zaraki still has you beat with his eye patch still on!" Rayne taunted, making Grimmjow get a bit angry, which was the Cero's intention all along.

**Human World: Urahara's Shoten**

"Dammit Hat-n-Clogs! Why is this so much more difficult this time than it was before?" Ichigo yelled to Urahara as he was, yet again, knocked on his ass from a back kick by the candy shop owner. The two have been trying to get Ichigo to use his Vizard mask for longer than 20 seconds, but the orange-haired substitute Shinigami was too busy getting his ass kicked to have the mask for any longer than twenty or so seconds.

_'If I continue at this slow rate, there is no way I'll be able to take out Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, or even that big guy that Rayne just tossed around like a ragdoll..' _Ichigo thought to himself as he formed his mask again to avoid the far-ranged Shiaki attacks of Urahara's Benihime.

"Now now, Ichigo-san, what more do you think you could dodge that you do so before? We've been at this for several hours now, don't you think you should take a break?" The humble shopkeeper asked with a playful smile on his face, he looked up to see a struggling Ichigo with a Vizard mask, that was already cracking, and he was panting as if holding his breath underwater for the duration of their training.

_'As much as I would hate to really tell you, Ichigo, the only way to expand your time with your vizard mask, would be to take up their offer and become one of their family, I mean you would certainly look the part. If only you weren't so stubborn and just accept the fact that you need more help than what I, or even Yoruichi, could possibly give to you.'_ Urahara thought as he mentally frowned as he also realized the danger Rayne put himself into with Aizen, worrying that a simple 3rd seat wouldn't be able to defend himself against the entire army, Gin, and Aizen alone, even with the slight abnormality of his level of reiatsu.

"**No way, Hat-n-Clogs...Hgnnnnnn~**" Ichigo was cut off from his next slur of obscenities at Urahara by having his mask crack as he was rendered unconscious by pushing his body too hard, and landed in the healing water luckily.

"Oh Rayne.. I wish you would've done more than having Ichigo tell me that we were starting early, I don't even know if I can get the transmitter up and running within an even shorter timeframe.. I do hope you stay safe over there and try not to cause too much of a scene to get yourself unwanted attention." Urahara said aloud to himself as he looked at the resting form of Ichigo as said teen was floating on his back in the water, his Bankai dropped as his Zanpaktou was inside one of the rocks that surrounded the little pool.

"So he's finally out of it, huh?" The Goddess of Flash asked seriously as she walked into the training facility, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the tired out Substitute Shinigami float.

"It would sem so, Miss Shihoin.. But I know he will at least be alright, who I am slightly worried about it Rayne.."

"Oh wow, Urahara Kiskue worried about someone instead of worrying about failing an experiment, now this is improvement." Yoruichi teased her childhood friend, who just kept a face of seriousness within his feature.

"Hey, he'll be fine, he did spend a good few weeks training with us in all the same fields that Aizen has a decent amount of experience in, but he will be able to take care of himself, Kiskue.." Yoruichi smiled as she put a hand on the exiled Shinigami's shoulder tenderly, causing him to smile a bit.

"Thank you, Yoruichi.. I feel better knowing that you can help ease my mind in a serious situation such as this." Urahara replied before dealing Benihime back into his cane.

"Now Kiskue, can you do something for me? Please?" Yoruichi asked with her 'cute cat eye look'.

"Oh? And what might that be, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked curiously before being smacked upside the head.

"GET A GODDAM SHOWER!" The werecat yelled as the shopkeeper quickly shunpo'd upstairs to clean himself.

**Hueco Mundo: Szyayel's Healing Department**

"Wow, Grimmjow, you survived a solid ten minutes against the strongest person we know, even though he wasn't even trying in the slightest." Starrk said sarcastically as he had a smirk on his mouth from looking at the Sexta's heavily injured form.

"Fuck you, Starrk.. I can't believe I let him get one Bala in, and suddenly I look like I was just mowed down by every being in the world..tch..Bullshit!" Grimmjow coughed up a bit more blood as his wounds were slowly being healing by the Octava Espada, who had a very amused look on his face.

"Maybe this will teach you to think twice before messing with those who hold more power than you, Sexta." The pink-haired Espada stated as he finished up on the internal wounds that Grimmjow couldn't heal without having to be isolated so that he could focus on having his reserves to work on himself.

Meanwhile the one responsible for this was in Aizen's throne room, internally smiling at the fact of Aizen trying to intimidate him with his petty comparison of reiatsu.

"Do you realize you could have very well killed him because he was careless?" Aizen flared his reiatsu every other word, making Rayne smile more and more inside as he pretended to be heavily affected by the traitorous ex captain's reiatsu.

"I don't care if you took down the previous Cero with no issue and tool his position, because I still hold more reiatsu within me now that covers all of the Espada's put together!" Aizen continued shouting, but Rayne only listened to bits and pieces as to what his 'leader' was saying.

_'Oh Aizen, when are you going to realize that it won't be you coming out on top in this little war you started?' _Rayne thought as he continued to get yelled at by the ex Captain that was still scolding him for almost killing one of his comrades, but to be honest, he wouldn't have even if given the opportunity. Grimmjow and the rest of the Espada would play a very important role later on to help keep peace, so long as he had their loyalty, and if everything went the way it was supposed to be with Urahara, the Vizards, and Ichigo with his friends.

**My my, some action in this chapter, bit of comedy, and some story as well. I think I did fairly well, but it doesn't matter what I think, it's all about what you guys think!**

**So lemme know how I have been doing? Maybe favorite the story and me? Give me some feedback and maybe request some stuff before I start the final stage of me moving out and into a new place?**

**I will look at all request and try to put them in my story!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking around!**

**Later peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boredom led to me posting another chapter, so who else is excited?**

**This will contain some out of character from most of those who will be discussed in the chapter, and possible romance? Probably. Definitely a lot of swearing and fucked up content, so be warned!**

**I do not own Bleach, I only own my OCs that I put in here.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Third Person POV~ Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Throne Room**

'I swear if this meeting doesn't end soon I am kicking Gin in the damn teeth! Like honestly this guy just enjoys hearing the fucking noises his vocal cords make!' Rayne thought to himself as he sat through the third meeting Aizen called for that day, but he was essentially going over the same subjects he discussed in the previous two meetings.

'**Ya know ya could jus' kill 'im right here, so easy! Then ya can skull fuck tha corpse afta!**' The new Grim said in Rayne's head, causing a sigh of frustrations to emit from the Cero Espada's mouth, which made his comrades and leader look at him, some with curious looks, and others with a look of irritation.

"Is there something wrong, Rayne?" Aizen asked through gritted teeth as he glared daggers into Rayne's eyes, rising his reiatsu to dangerous levels as he did so, making some of the weaker Espada gasp for air, but Rayne merely looked completely uniterested, making the ex captains and Espada, and Aaronneiro look at him as if he grew another head. He eventually realized that Aizen kept rising his reiatsu, and eventually Rayne made himself sweat and he let out a choked gasp like his comrades.

"N-No, Lord Ai-Aizen.. No-Nothing wrong at..at all.." Rayne acted before the leader smiled and lowered his 'choking' pressure, which made all the Espada, and Aaronneiro take a relieved breath of fresh air again..

'I'm gonna kick you in the face when I see you, Grim..' Rayne thought as he heard the snickering of his Zanpaktou in the back of his mind, and he went on listening to the 'utter bullshit that constantly spews from that dumbass's mouth' as he often says to himself, and to Ulquiorra, who happened to form a close bond with Rayne since he became comrades with him. The Cuarto Espada even started talking more often to the others as well, mainly those who were normally in Rayne's room. To say the least, there was a small family being formed within Aizen's "personal army" as he likes to call them, and Rayne was actually glad to say that they were as such.

Another hour or two later the meeting ended, and the traitorous ex captain appointed Rayne to bring Lilynette with him to take watch of the Menos Forest, they were to take count as to how many there were, what their activity was, and if there was any breaches inside to have Lilynette take care of them. This was primarily to train Starrk's other half, so that she may grow stronger and possibly turn into an Espada herself, but she and Starrk knew that wouldn't happen unless the latter of the two would die.

The two were walking by the Menos, who were currently cowering away from Rayne because of his real strength, and Lilynette broke the silence by speaking.

"So I gotta question, but you don't have to answer it, I mean I want ya to, but you don't-"

"Just ask.." Rayne interrupted as he looked forward, making the Green-haired fraccion's eyes widen slightly at the harsh tone he used at her for once. She just shrugged it off as he was probably irritated with the fact that he told her to come to him if she needed something or someone to talk to if Starrk wouldn't, so she saw him as a big brother ever since then.

"Well, do you think I could really become any stronger right now? I mean, I'm only Starrk's other half, and I don't think any amount of training will change that." The child-like arrancar asked with a serious expression, making the Cero stop and look at her with an equal look before crouching down to respond.

"Oi look, Lilybuck, just because you were formed from Starrk splitting his soul in half doesn't mean you aren't your own person. We don't call you Starrk the second do we?" He asked with his hand on her thin shoulder, making the pink-eyed little girl giggle lightly.

"I guess you're right.." She replied before putting her arms around the taller male's neck, thanking him with a whisper as he hugged the small arrancar back.

"Yer damn right I'm right! Now I really don't feel like being here anymore, these fuckers are way too loud, so ya wanna do some sparring?" The Cero Espada asked, gaining a large smile and a heavy amount of nodding that eventually would've had her head fall off if it weren't for the former of the two holding her head in place.

"Okay, so let's go. The most I will use is level one and two Hado and Bakudo techniques, that cool?" Rayne asked before they sonido'd to the training grounds a few miles outside of Las Noches. The two faced a few yards from one another, Lilynette had her Zanpaktou drawn and Rayne with his hands to his sides with a bored look on his face as he looked over his shoulder to the small Arrancar, small blue lights glowing around his fingers as he prepared for training the Fraccion of Starrk.

((These aren't real Kido techniques, only Sai and Push are. I thought that these would be kinda cool to add as a foundation for people to make Kido techniques of their own as well!))

"Hado number 1: Blade." Rayne stated as blue, curved-blades of energy at Lilynette, who had a bit of trouble deflecting the barrage of Kido techniques by the Cero Espada.

""Hado number 2: Trident." Then a blue array of spears charged dead for the small Arrancar, who held her head forward, something that made Rayne quirk one of his eyebrows upward.

'What the Hell is she doing?' He thought before he saw a pink ball of energy form in front of her face, as the attack grew larger and larger in size, Lilynette whispered, but loud enough for Rayne to hear her.

"Cero.." The fraccion of Starrk stated before launching a large energy wave that was bright pink, which caused Rayne to hold his left hand outwards, catching the cero with ease.

'Woah..I didn't know she could have this much strength, but something is off.. Is she..holding back?' The Cero Espada thought to himself as he felt the attack explode a second after, effectively breaking him from his thoughts as he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Lillynette never let her guard up as she charged more of the Hollow Flashes in her Zanpaktou, slicing the air in front of her, shooting and landing all of the attacks on Rayne.

She repeated the process until she felt her arm grow tired, then held her sword to her side, watching intently at the, even larger, cloud of smoke that was surrounding her sparring partner. As the smoke cleared, her eyes widened at the sight of Rayne, not wounded at all, and his clothes only had slight burn marks on them from the blasts of the attacks the child Arrancar had done.

'N..Not even scratched? I knew he wouldn't die, or even be hurt that much, but he isn't even scratched! The most I did was char up his clothes, but that isn't even that much. My ceros are only slightly weaker than Starrk's, so it is safe to say I have the second strongest cero out of the Espada, so how..'

"HOW THA FUCK AREN'T YA HURT NONE?" Lilynette screamed as she blindly charged Rayne, who caught her blade with his index and middle finger, and put his palm to her forehead.

"Bakudo number 2: Night.." The Cero Espada whispered as Lilynette's eyes closed, effectively being put to sleep by the former Shinigami, who smiled as her Zanpaktou faded and she curled up in his arms.

"Never doubt yourself, Lilybuck..Yer stronger than most, but that doesn't mean ya can believe that ya are the strongest here.." Rayne whispered before using sonido to get into Starrk's room, setting the sleeping little girl on a pile of pillows beside the Primera, who was also sound asleep. He seemed a little less restless as he felt the presence of his other half in the room next to him, causing Rayne to smile before entering Aizen's beloved throne room again that day.

"So that's your field report? A total of 600 or more Menos? What kin of bullshit calculation is this, Rayne?" Aizen was furious as he looked down to the bored-looking Cero.

"Yeah, fuckers kept moving around, lucky I didn't shorten that number dramatically. It ain't like I wanted to be there anyway, so why did you even send me on that bullshit errand? So that you wouldn't have to do your own 'grunt work'? Or was it because you fear what I am truly capable of?" Rayne snapped back as he made Aizen's eyes widen in shock from the remarks. None of his 'subordinates' ever backed talked him, except for Barragan, who merely threatened him from time to time, but he could easily be silenced by his reiatsu. The ex captain was finding it highly difficult to make Rayne fall to his knees from the amount of reiatsu he was pouring towards the Espada directly. Instead he looked bored, and as Aizen reached his full limit without releasing his Resureccion, Rayne actually did a cackle, only now his voice was a bit higher-pitched and distorted, much like Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow only much deeper, and the traitor found himself sweating involuntarily.

"Wait..You..There is now way you are this strong, I must be in some sort of nightmare. Everyone else is powerless to my reiatsu, but then why are you still standing?" Aizen thought before he lost sight of Rayne completely, who had the ex captain's sword in his hand, examining it.

"Well well well, looks like my little science freak was right, I guess now I have to try a few of his tests after all. Your Zanptakou's Shikai does make everything seem off, and it effects the whole room so that no one will think twice to say what I just did while in your presence. Total hypnosis, I owe Urahara 300 yen now because of you, oh well.." At the mention of the exiled ex captain, Aizen stood up and charged at Rayne, who merely stabbed the Zanpatkou through his hand, successfully keeping him to the floor.

"Im..Impossible.. You aren't as strong as me, because I have no equal-"

"Now that may be true, you don't have 'an equal', but this is where you should've done your research about me. I am unlike anyone you will ever face in your entire life, because I wasn't born a Soul, no no, I was of an Ancient race before you were even born. Yes, I lived a lot longer ago than you, therefore when I died and returned, I was given the power of Ancient Souls that were Damned for an eternity. I just so happened to be joining them before we all resided in one Soul, I am not a Hollow either, or even a Soul Reaper. I am what you people fear most of all. I am an Akuma, and one who is given the tittle of Mictlantecuhtli, he who rules the Underworld. I was also given the being known as Tezcatlipoca, he who has sacrificed over a thousand souls, as my Zanpaktou. So, Aizen Soskue-"

"Shoot to kill, Shinso.." Was muttered as the door being kicked open interrupted Rayne's speech, the Bankai of Gin piercing the Cero's chest and managed to pin him to the wall.

"Well well well, Ichimaru, am I glad to see you. It would seem that there is some insubordination within Las Noches, would you care to see how this plays out?" Aizen said as he freed his hand and restored his injury before gripping his Zanpaktou.

"Now Lord Aizen, I'm sure that ya would rather 'ave the honors, but he ain't worth yer time an' concern. I can handle 'im just perfectly fine all by mahself." Gin said as he rested his left hand on the top of Aizen's Zanpaktou, making the latter raise his brow as the narrow-eyed ex captain retracted his blade.

"Gin what are you.."

"Just watch, Lord Aizen, 'm sure yer gonna like this part a lot... Shoot to kill, Shinso" A sudden flash of white emerged from under Gin's clothing and pierced the direct center of the, now wide-eyed, ex captain's chest, also piercing through the roof of Las Noches.

"G-Gin..Wh-What are.. you..d..doing?" Aizen asked as he held onto the blade that was in his chest, his mouth bleeding heavily as well as his chest.

"I didn't know this wouldah happened so early within' this whole process, but I was lucky 'nough to get some vital information from ya', Lord Aizen. I learned, a long time ago, that ya could control anythin' and everythin' a person saw in your Shikai, an' ya always told me ya always kept up your Shikai. So I did some thinkin' 'What if I jus' keep mah eyes closed whenevah I'm 'round ya?'" Gin finished by retracting his bankai, his eyes opening a bit as he saw the glowing in the center of Aizen's chest, the finished Hougyoku, the thing that would ensure the victory of the war for the traitor as long as it was in his chest.

"Ichiji Teishi, Tamashi no Shukaku-ki.." Rayne whispered as everything in his area, except for Gin, stopped completely, making the latter of the two open his eyes to reveal his cyan irises.

"Now now, what is this? A shikai from an Espada? Now this is a first.." Gin stated with a serious expression on his face.

"Why did you interrupt me, Ichimaru? I was about to eliminate Soul Society's Aizen problem." Rayne stated angrily as he took light steps towards the other, both of his scythes in his hands as dark aura began to radiate off of him.

'Shit..I thought Aizen's full power was scary, he definitely blows his outta tha watah..' Gin thought as he looked into the eyes of the Espada that was currently zeroing in on him.

"I needed tah get somethin' from 'im before ya went and mutilated him, he has the real Hougyoku, he finished it after merging it with Urahara's. He saw, after taking Yammy's power from him, that it was starting to reject him, so he forced it into him immediately after it was finished, so that it wouldn't go to the one who trukly deserved it." Gin stated, causing Rayne to stop walking and began to think.

"So you wanted to give it to him? Huh..and here I thought ya were just a fool, Gin ichimaru.." Rayne stated as he nodded his allegiance with the ex captain, who safely removed the Hougyoku from Aizen's sternum while still in Rayne's shikai, the two eventually left by means of Garganta to go to Karakura Town to meet with Urahara, who was sitting on his steps and reading a book before noticing the Void ripping through the air in front of him.

"My my, what can I do for you two on this very boring day?" Urahara smirked as he opened his fan in front of him.

"Urahara-san.. We can start with part two now..We got it.." Rayne stated and the shopkeeper stood up and nodded for them to go inside...

**Sweet, got another chapter in, and I have a few more ideas for other oneshots, so I will definitely be getting to those soon! I will admit this chapter was a bit "out there", but I hope some of you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**Well that's really all I wanted to say here, so thanks for your favs, follows, and reviews! All are appreciated and welcome here on my stories!**

**Until next time, peace!**


End file.
